


Till Tomorrow

by panna_acida



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dorks in Love, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6386530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panna_acida/pseuds/panna_acida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Outside the cabin, the wind howled through the trees, while inside, the fire was nearly out and the temperature dropping. They were stranded there with no supplies, no dried woods and freezing to the bones in the middle of some forgotten forest somewhere in a place forgotten by god.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till Tomorrow

Outside the cabin, the wind howled through the trees, while inside, the fire was nearly out and the temperature dropping. They were stranded there with no supplies, no dried woods and freezing to the bones in the middle of some forgotten forest somewhere in a place forgotten by god.

Tony was shivering, with wet clothes a broken leg, boiling rage, but wrapped in an old and moldy blanket near the disappearing fire.

Steve on the other side of the fire, with only few bruises, already fading, a broken communicator and the last piece of edible food in his hand.

“Tony” tried again for the tenth time the blond, sitting near him with the piece of bread still in his hand, and moving toward the other man, just to stop few inch from touching Tony but offering the remaining food.

“No” hissed Tony, sliding on the floor and away from the blond.

“Tony…” started again Steve with a soothing tone “at last let me look at you leg, for a possible infection” continued, extending the free hand toward the other man. “Please?” Asked waiting for a possible rejection receiving only a shiver covered by a shrug, but no actual words.

“Ok” said, sighing out loud and taking the first aid kit they found in the little bathroom and popping in his mouth the bread. “Now” started to explain just to calm the other man “I need to cut you pants to your knees so i can see better for any possible damage, ok?” A brief nod. “Good”.

And that said, Steve took a deep breath and ripped the pants, just to find a deep cut running the side of the leg, with what hoped wasn’t a piece of bones sticking out, and blood still coming out in slow rivulet.

“This is going to burn” announced, after taking the sanitizer and a roll of bandage from the bag. 

“Ready?” A little nod, and Steve did what he needed to do. Cleaned and covered the wound, with a shaking Tony in front of him, trying to be delicate in his work. But a muffled scream, hidden behind the storm roaring outside and Tony face buried inside his arms, was what made the blond stop and look up.

“Damn” hissed Steve going to take Tony limp body between his arms, before touched the dirty floor. Rearranging their position and moving on the couch, wrapping himself around Tony to share body heat, and wait for the morning and the rescue team.

“Just few more hours” whispered, stroking away few damp strand from Tony hot forehead. Rocking gently left and right, with his arms wrapped tight around the limp body in his arm, in a soothing way. “Just few more hours and everything will be back to normal” repeated again. “Everything will be back to normal.” Ended closing his eyes and moving his right hand on Tony's heart to feel his steady heartbeat behind.

Because he wasn’t going to lose another friends, another person he loved. No more… no more…

…

A jolt, and Steve jumped from his position forgetting everything and the body in his arms till a soft thud reached his ears.

“TONY!” Screamed, going to reach for the other man on the floor, but no reaction to what just happened, no reaction at all, not even a flebil grunt of pain, no even a… NO!

“Tony?” Repeated again going to crunch down near the other body, but... no reaction, no heartbeat, no life… “Oh no, no, no, no, no, no…. This is not going to happen, you can’t leave me here alone, not now Tony, you damn need to wake up, i need you here, i need…”

“Steve” a new voice, not Tony voice… not Tony voice…

“NO”

“Steve please” other hands moved on his shoulder to take him aways from the man on the floor, other arms touching the white skin of Tony face, other…

“NO” screamed moving away from the hand that wanted to take Tony away from him, he needed to stay near, he needed to protect Tony, because Tony was alive. Yes, Tony was alive… he was?

A blur of people around him, soothing voice calling his name, freeing his hand away from the cold body on the floor, and everything went black, not before his eyes landed on Tony relaxed face and…

“..ake up, come on capsicle, come on!” Warm hand shaking his body, a familiar voice, his voice, and his eyes snapped open focusing on the man near him.

“Tony?” Whispered with a trembling voice, a hand reaching out to stroke the face over his, feeling the warm skin under his touch, feeling the goatee and looking at that smirk forming.

“That is my name” said back Tony, going to put his elbow on the couch armrest “Are you so happy to see me that you started to cry?” Asked with a teasing tone.

“Yes” answered Steve with so much honesty in his voice that the little teasing smirk vanished from his face.

“Everything ok?” Asked in a more serious tone reaching out to take Steve hand in his, and intertwining their finger, before kissing the knuckle.

“Just a bad dream” whispered closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. “Just a bad dream” repeated again, opening his eyes again and smiling, a little a fragile smile that melted Tony hearth. “But now that you are here, everything is good, everything is alright”. And that said Steve rolled on the couch just to face Tony and look the man in the eyes breathing out a little “my sunshine” before kissing lightly Tony on the lips, and raising from his position to move toward the kitchen, leaving like that behind him a stunned and gaping Tony.

“J? It really happened?” Asked the genius without moving from his position, but letting his finger trace his lips, feeling the ghost of soft lips on his.

“Absolutely sir” was the brief answer to his question, before Tony jumped from his crunched position on the floor to run toward Steve and maybe continue what the other man just started.


End file.
